Our New Life
by CircusLeader005
Summary: Everyone is invited to the wedding at Hotel Transylvania for Count Dracula and Lady Margaret, but everything doesn't go as planned Sequel to Taking Care of My Sister's Daughter
1. You're Invited

Our New Life

Dracula/Margaret

Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Hotel Transylvania...I only own Margaret

I'm very glad that your have all enjoyed 'Taking Care of My Sister's Daughter', so here's the sequel for it...I hope you enjoy

Chapter 1

(Margaret's Prov)

I'm very glad that you have all enjoyed your last stay at Hotel Transylvania and I'm very that you have accepted mine and Dracula's invitation to our wedding!

YAY!

I'm so excited!

The great thing about our wedding is that Jonathan and Mavis are coming.

I miss them so much.

I really hope you enjoy the wedding and please enjoy your stay at Hotel Transylvania

Monsters and humans are welcome.

(Runs over to Dracula and kisses him)

Is there anything you want to say Dracula?

(He looks directly at you)

Dracula: Please, enjoy your stay

(Dracula dips Margaret and kisses her)


	2. Good Morning, They're Coming!

Our New Life

Dracula/Margaret

Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Hotel Transylvania...I only own Margaret

Chapter 2

Margaret woke up to the smell of breakfast.

She looked and saw Dracula standing next to her bed with a smile on his face and a plate of fresh worm cakes.

She smiled at him.

"Good morning, my love."

Dracula grabbed her hand and kissed her hand.

"Good morning, my dear."

Dracula handed her the worm cakes.

"Thank you."

Margaret started to eat the worm cakes, slowly.

Dracula was a little worried about her.

"Margaret."

She looked at him.

"Are you all right, my darling?"

Margaret smiled at his selflessness.

"I'm fine."

Margaret ate another forkful of worm cakes.

"Have you heard anything about the wedding invitations?"

"They have all been mailed to our monster friends."

"What about Mavey and Jonathan?"

Dracula pulled out an envelope and handed it to Margaret.

"What is this?"

"It's a letter from Mavis and Jonathan. I received it yesterday."

Margaret opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

_Dear Dracula and Margaret,_

_ We really miss you guys and we're very glad that you guys invited us to your wedding. Spain is beautiful. Mavis and I went to the market place last night. It's really beautiful here. We'll be at the wedding, we promise._

_Jonathan_

Margaret smiled at the letter, before looking at her fiancé.

"They're coming."

Margaret jumped up and wrapped her arms around Dracula's neck.

Dracula smiled and wrapped his arms around Margaret's waist.

"THEY'RE COMING!"

"I know, my dear. You know they wouldn't miss it."

Margaret pulled away and looked at him.

She moved toward him and pressed her lips to his'.

He raised one of his eyebrows at her.

"What was that for?"

She shook her head.

"Nothing. I just wanted to show you how much I love you."

Dracula smiled and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"I love you, too."

Well, there's that...I know it was short, but I hope you enjoy and if you did please review

thanks(:


	3. Welcome Back

Our New Life

Dracula/Margaret

Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Hotel Transylvania...I only own Margaret

Chapter 3

Margaret had everything planned for his and Dracula's wedding, but she couldn't find her dress.

Dracula could tell that she was stressed.

He tried to help her the best way she could, but she told him that she would take care of it.

Margaret was busy looking out the window of her room.

Mavis and Jonathan were suppose to be coming today.

She missed her niece and Jonathan.

A small knock at the door pulled her away from the window.

"Come in."

The door opened and there stood her fiancé.

She smiled at him.

He smiled back at her, before walking in her room.

"What are you doing, my love? I thought you would be sleeping."

She shook her head.

"No, I'm too..."

"Excited?"

She gave a small nod of her head.

"It's been seven months since Mavis and Jonathan left."

"I know. I miss them too."

Dracula walked over to Margaret.

He cocooned her in his arms.

She smiled and gave into his arms.

A smile overcame Margaret's face when she saw a hearse pull up to the hotel.

The doors opened and Mavis and Jonathan got out of the hearse.

Margaret moved from Dracula's arms to the window.

She watched Jonathan and Mavis walk into the hotel.

She turned from the window to Dracula.

"They're here!"

She rushed out of the room, not waiting for Dracula.

Mavis smiled when she saw her aunt.

Nothing really changed about her aunt, except her hair.

She grew it out and changed her hair color from black to white and changed her bangs to blue.

Margaret wrapped her arms around her niece and placed a kiss to her forehead.

"I missed you."

Mavis wrapped her arms around her aunt.

"I missed you, too."

Margaret looked at Jonathan.

She gave him a small smile.

"Hi, Johnny."

"Hi, Ms. Margaret."

She walked over to him.

She gave him a hug.

"I'm glad that you two are back."

"Welcome back."

Margaret, Jonathan and Mavis looked and saw Dracula.

"DAD!"

Mavis rushed over to her father and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Margaret smiled at the sweet moment that was shared between father and daughter.

Dracula looked at Jonathan.

Margaret knew that Jonathan was still a little frightened by Dracula, but he was slowly getting over it.

"Jonathan."

"Dracula."

Margaret and Mavis were surprised when Dracula hugged Jonathan.

"Welcome back."

Well, there's that...I know it's been awhile and, to me, this chapter sucks...but, it's something

please review

thanks(:


End file.
